gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mine
}} Mine, en español Mia, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio . La versión original pertenece a la cantante americana de country/pop Taylor Swift de su tercer álbum de estudio titulado: Speak Now Contexto de la Canción Después de la aparente "puesta en escena" rapto, por Kitty en Breadstix, Britanny señala que lo que todo el mundo vio que Breadstix representa como Brittany se sintió cuando Santana la dejó. Santana se ve alterada mientras se sienta en la sala de coro, dando la bienvenida a Britanny a sentarse. Se sientan y Santana dice que después de la graduación, las cosas se fueron separando, pero que la sala del coro era el único lugar donde Santana podría destacar y expresar sus sentimientos a través del canto, y así "Mine" comienza. Santana canta a Britanny, con ambos ojos llorosos, dejando a Britanny llorando al final de la serenata. Se abrazan, pero hablan de su relación de larga distancia y el engaño, y cómo no se lo van a hacer a la otra, y que como Santana tenía una pequeña "atracción" y Britanny puede tenerla también. Santana luego dice que no será una ruptura oficial, sino que será un corto descanso para las dos. Britanny, en lágrimas, dice que se siente como una verdadera ruptura. Letra You were in college working part time waitin’ tables Left a small town, never looked back I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin’ Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts I say “Can you believe it? As we’re lying on the couch?" The moment I can see it. Yes, yes, I can see it now Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter You are the best thing that’s ever been mine Flash forward and we’re taking on the world together, And there’s a drawer of my things at your place You learn my secrets and you figure out why I’m guarded, You say we’ll never make my parents’ mistakes But we got bills to pay, We got nothing figured out, When it was hard to take, Yes, yes, this is what I thought about Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter You are the best thing that’s ever been mine Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter You are the best thing that’s ever been mine Oh, oh, oh And I remember that fight, two-thirty a.m. When everything was slipping right out of our hands I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street Braced myself for the "Goodbye" ‘cause that’s all I’ve ever known Then you took me by surprise You said, "I’ll never leave you alone" You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water And every time I look at you, it’s like the first time I fell in love with a careless man’s careful daughter She is the best thing that’s ever been mine" Whoa You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter You are the best thing that’s ever been mine Do you believe it? We’re gonna make it now And I can see it I can see it now Curiosidades *Ésta es la versión acústica de la original. *A lo largo de la actuación se puede ver a Brittany con pendientes y sin ellos, algo que pasa reiteradamente. *Heather Morris realmente lloró en esta escena *Originalmente Naya Rivera iba a cantar Bad Religion de Frank Ocean, pero por razones desconocidas se cambió. *Es conciderada como Songbird 2.0 *Es la segunda vez que se interpreta una canción de Taylor Swift. *Taylor Swift felicito a Naya Rivera (Santana) por su gran interpretacion via twitter. Imagen de Portada 500px Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|center|300px|Taylor Swift-Mine Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Break-Up Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones individuales Categoría:Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Solos